Avenger Preferences
by Captain Steve Rogers
Summary: I have decided to divide each preference into four chapters. I will be doing Steve and Tony in one, Bruce and Thor in the second, Natasha and Clint in the third and Loki and I'm going to try to attempt to do Bucky in the fourth. Hopefully the cast will get longer as I learn about the rest of the cast. Rated T for some swearing. But I'll try to watch my language for the Captain xD
1. How You Two Met pt 1

**AN: So this is my first fanfiction. Basically, it is a bunch of preferences. I am open to suggestions.**

 **I want to tell you guys that I will only be doing the main Avengers, as I don't really know any of the other characters just yet. I am going to watch the movies over again, try to read up on the characters that I don't really know to try to get a feel on them. I don't want to even try to do them until I feel that I fully understand how to go about writing them.**

 **I'll add them once i do... I'm doing this because I don't want to get them wrong somehow, and you guys bite my head off for it. Okay, enough of the boring stuff. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

* * *

Chapter 1: How you two met PT 1

* * *

 **Tony Stark**

* * *

You were behind the bar, furiously making drinks for people. You, of course, owned [ _Insert Y/L/N_ ] Bar, and of course, it was the _it_ bar; the bar that everyone came to because it was the best of the best, what with it having the best drink maker around, which happened to be you: the owner.

As you flipped the bottle, a presence made itself known. The whirring noise doesn't seem to faze you, as you have heard weirder before. I mean, how bad could it be? You kept making the drink, and as you finished, you put it on the counter, in front of the customer who had ordered it.

The man was a rude one, but you knew how to handle those people. You have the art mastered. Smiling, you take the 100 dollars he gives you, him telling you to keep the change. Thanking him for it rather quickly, you turn towards the next customer, only to find that your chest is being groped. You sharply turn your head to look at the same guy you just tended to, only to find that he was grinning maliciously at you.

"How's about i take you out after you close down?" Your throat involuntarily tightened as you found yourself gagging, wanting to puke.

Pulling away from the rather portly man, you open your mouth to say something, only to hear another male answer the ungodly man that was staring at your chest with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Or," said an all to familiar voice, the man it came from snatching the touchy guy's drink, "how's about I drink this and you get up and get the hell out?" Without waiting for an answer, Tony Stark chugged the drink, clanking the glass back onto the table soon after.A smug smirk stood on his face.

You couldn't believe that _the Tony Stark_ was right there, _defending_ you! Your heart thunders in your chest. Being able to see the person who was also Iron man- the richest and the manliest super hero out of the Avengers excited you.

Naturally, the portly man did as he was told, not wanting to tangle up with Iron Man, who had obviously been the person behind that whirring noise earlier.

Turning to you, Tony smiles. Your heart thumps so wildly and so hard that you know that he can definitely hear it. He seems too, as his smirk turns into his trade-mark smile. It melts your heart, stopping it all at once. He holds out a hand for you to shake. You take it and wait for him to say something. When he doesn't, you start to feel worried. Suddenly, he drops his grin, yours automatically following suit.

You go cold: what did you do? You start to worry and twitch nervously. Finally, he grabs your hand again. You meet his eyes, only to see all seriousness in it. "I seemed to have forgotten my name. May I borrow yours?" The smile returns, as does your heart beat and a flushed face.

Giggling, you shake his hand. "Sure! Hi, [ _Y/N_ ]! Nice to meet you!"

He tightens his grasp on you. "Nice to meet you too, Tony. Hope to see you around."

With a wink, he disappears.

And you know that he'll definitely be back.

* * *

 **Steve Rogers**

* * *

The texture of the display is smooth and cool to the touch as you glide your fingers over it softly. On it, in black and white, was Captain America.

In that picture, the Captain was talking to his best friend Bucky.

 **Beep**

There was a soft beep in the air as someone started talking over the intercom. _"We are closing in 5 minutes. Please exit the_ _premises as soon as possible. Thank you, and have a nice day."_

 **Beep.**

You sigh, only just to have made it to the museum. It was your first time in New York,and you weren't used to all the people, as you came from a small town with not so many people. Or twist and turn that get you lost every time you turn around. After a long day of trying to locate this building, you barely had enough time to look around.

It has been your childhood dream to one day visit this very building; to learn all you could (that you didn't already know) about your childhood hero's. Especially Captain America.

Out of all the Avengers, you had a childish crush on the Super Soldier that had been frozen for over 70 years. You knew that even if he hadn't frozen in those icy waters, he would still look like he did after he left the chamber that had changed him.

Another warning lifts you out of your thoughts, and you hang your shoulders limply, disappointed that you had to wait another day. As you weren't looking where you were going, you crash right into a wall and fall back. You close your eyes tightly, waiting for the impact that never came. You slowly open your eyes, your heart calming down. That's when you realize that there are a air of strong arms around you.

As your eyes widen, your heart starts thumping wildly as you soon realize who had caught you: none other than Steve Rogers, a.k.a, Captain America. Then you realize that it hadn't been a wall that you had so carelessly bumped into, but your star idol. You go red with embarrassment. "I-I'm s-s-sor-ry." You stutter as he lets go of you.

"Don't worry about it, uh,"

"[ _Y/N_ ]" You offer shyly, still blushing. You cover half of your face with your hair, trying to conceal how red you are, as you are the type to blush tomato red. You can't help, even the tiniest bit, getting excited.

Your pretty eyes widened again when two fingers were now under your chin, gently lifting it up so that you and the Captain were holding gazes. A small smile graced his slightly chapped but still attractive lips. "Don't be shy." He offered, slightly blushing.

Pretty soon, excitement took over, and with your heart beating miles a minute, way faster than your brain, the words "CanIhugyou?" shot out of your mouth. He was adorable with that red tint to his cheeks. You were about to mentally fight yourself when you were yanked into a tight hug. His warn and muscular arms wrapped around you, making you giddy. His body was sculpted like a marbled statue (but way softer, mind you) and molded against your perfectly.

When you guys parted, the Captain actually had a huge blush going on, making you giggle. It was your charming attitude and naturally good looks, that's for sure. You giggle at that thought too.

A silence seemed to envelope them for a minute before the Super Soldier smiled, offering you his hand, which you graciously took. His hand was massive, and completely covered yours, which you giggled at. "The name is Steve Rogers." he told you, sliding his hand so that he was holding your knuckles. He brought them to his lips and kissed them. "Pleasure meeting you."

* * *

 **AN: So there the first part is! I have decided to divide each preference into four chapters. I will be doing Steve and Tony in one, Bruce and Thor in the second, Natasha and Clint in the third and Loki and I'm going to try to attempt to do Bucky in the fourth. Hopefully the cast will get longer as I learn about them.**

 **Thanks for reading! Hope to see you next time!**


	2. How You Two Met pt 2

**AN: Here ya go! Thanks for all the views! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.**

* * *

Chapter 2: How You Met PT. 2

* * *

 **Bruce**

* * *

Being one for liking solitude, you travel up to your favorite place to sit; a place where no people could be found. If there were any people up there besides you, they usually kept to themselves. There was an unspoken agreement that this place was one for people to go to in order to get away from their life; to think of things without interruptions.

Your place was on he roof-top of your apartment building. You were up there to watch the sunset and to just think. You haven't had much time for yourself lately, and when you got the chance, you took it. You weren't going to let a chance to think slide. You worked in a very busy and crowded environment: in a company building. You had a small cubical with minima space, and the amount of people invading your personal space was unreal.

As you sat down, your butt on the first bar rail that went around the top, legs swinging, and your arms on the top rail. You sat your head on your arms, your mind clearing out. It was a relief when you felt the stress draining out of you. It left a beautiful feeling in your chest. You started thinking about how you wanted a change in your surroundings.

You wanted to move to another place; a place where it could be just you. You wanted a new job; a job that you have dreamed of since you were little.

It was a beautiful place that you lived in. Well, it was the view that you often went to for solitude that was really the reason for you still living it the cramped place you were in. The view overlooked the city. The sky was a hue of reds and yellows today. It wasn't raining as it usually did, which excited you more.

Your mind drifted back to the place you wanted to live in. You wanted a small house to live in. One where you were the only one living in it. You wouldn't have to worry about bumping into people every corner that you turned. The job that you wanted payed more money than the one that you had settled in. It nagged you at times why you hand't strived for your job; it would have been worth it.

Suddenly, you felt a presence by your side.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

This was her thinking time.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

It was against the unspoken rules to speak to another person.

 _Breathe in._

 _Breathe out._

You could feel your anger rising up in you as you hesitantly turn your head to look at the intruder that dared to defy what was unspoken. You were surprised to see that the presence- _no-_ man- wasn't looking at you. He wasn't even making a move to look at you.

You slowly let out the breath that you hadn't realized you were holding as you looked happily back out at the view. He better keep it that way.

A few moments later, you feel a gaze on you, and you tense up again. This time, when you looked, the man was just studying you with a interested look.

You did the same when you realized that he still wasn't making a move to bother you. His light brown hair was a little faded and looked to have not been cut for a while. It was mused, the curls swept any way they could. It made your heart flutter that he looked a little attractive.

As you gazed at his clothes, you saw that he was sporting tan pants with a lavender button down shirt tucked loosely into them. He had a belt wrapped tightly around his torso. Upon looking at the pocket that sat at his breast, you stopped breathing altogether as you saw the name on his name tag: Bruce Banner.

You knew him. Not in person, no, but on TV and overhearing what other people spoke about him. He could turn into a big green monster when he was pissed off. You let your eyes capture his again. It took you by surprise when you saw the small smile gracing his wide lips.

All fear vanished as you couldn't help but do the same. He didn't look like he was angry.

He gave you a nod and turned to look back to the view.

After a moment of breathing and studying him, you reluctantly did the same.

* * *

 **Thor**

* * *

You were doing your job as a waitress in a New York coffee shop cleaning off tables and sweeping the floor. Light streamed into the place, lighting up all the tables and giving the place a calming vibe.

Placing the broom and its dustpan in its correct place- as you had just got done with them- you walked around asking customers if they needed anything. You take anything that they allow you to take. With a warm smile, you go to drop the random cups and plates in the sink in the back. Suddenly, you hear a commotion.

You hear a booming voice saying, "MORE!" followed by a crash and little tinkles of scattering debris of what sounded like a glass cup. You unfroze and ran towards the commotion. You stopped as you saw a quiet place, all people looking at two giant men sitting at at table.

You immediately recognized one as Thor the Avenger. He had his usual getup on, and an amused expression sat on his chiseled face. The words and how forced they sounded as he spoke up said the opposite. "Volstagg! That is of what humans call China. It is mad of glass, and it isn't looked up upon to throw them like we do on Asgard."

The burly looking man stopped and looked at his friend with a confused look on his face. "We are Gods, are we not? Then why do we have to abide by these Midguardian rules?"

"Because, we are only but visitors in this place they let us take comfort in. We shall thank them by going along with what they have set up in terms of rules." Thor shot back, giving Volstagg a stern look.

It seemed to have struck a chord, as the friend started to get up to clean it.

You couldn't help but feel amused as you went to get to get the broom and dust pan to help him. As you walked up to him, you put a hand on his shoulder, prompting the big man to look up at you with a serious look on his face. "Yes, Midgaurdian?"

You giggle and remove your hand from his large shoulder and picked up the broom, showing it to him. "I will clean it up. Don't worry about it."

He didn't stop. He only looked concerned. "You are a frail being. Let me handle this so that you won't hurt yourself."

Thor got up and walked over to the two of you. "Volstagg, if there is anything that I, Thor Odinson, it is that these Midguardians know what they are doing. It would be best if you let the beautiful lady clean it up."

You looked up to see that Thor had his electric blue eyes on you. Thudding against your chest, you could feel your heart go crazy. The God had just called you beautiful. As soon as Volstagg got up to let you do your work, you did what you were here for.

"And what might your name be, Midguardian?" Thor asked, holding out his large hand for you to take.

You put the broom to the side, done with cleaning up the mess. You took his hand, loving the calloused feeling that it had. "[ _Y/N_ ]." You offered.

Thor smiled, showing his perfect teeth. "Well, [ _Y/N_ ], my name is Thor Odinson of Asgard. I am sorry for this mess my dear friend has left you. It is ritual in our place to throw down our cup as we drink it all."

A giggle escaped your lips. Turning around, you start walking. Pausing, you look behind you to see Thor still looking at you, interest in his eyes. "Oh," You say, flashing your dazzling smile at him, "if it is ritual for you, then go ahead an do it. I don't mind." You wink and continue to walk away.

* * *

 **AN: I don't think Thor was all that great. I don't think I have gotten into his brain. Tell me what you think!**

 **Again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
